


Back Up Princesses

by madammina



Series: Back up PoH [1]
Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Frozen (2013), Gravity Falls, Kingdom Hearts, Phantom Manor (Ride), Star Wars - All Media Types, Tangled (2010), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: Kairi has her first mission as a keyblade wielder. She stumbles onto a new plan.





	Back Up Princesses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoH/gifts).



> I wrote this in 2015 for my friend. In light of tonight...

*****

“YOU ARE NOT GETTING MY SISTER!” Ice spiked up from the floor of the Arendelle castle. Citizens shrieked in the streets provided backdrop. Elsa, Ice Queen of Arendelle, ignored it. She faced down the man who dared to reopen old wounds as a blizzard of ice spread out behind and in front of her. He also bore scars, but physical. Specifically, a large X shape over his nose and eyes that looked like someone had carved it in over his face. 

“Pitiful human. You would make an excellent Nobody. However we are not after you.” A reindeer galloped into the room. On it rode his Sammi ice owner. The reindeer skidded in front of the red headed girl in the corner by Elsa. The girl clenched her fists and looked around for anything useful as a weapon. After a moment, she took off her shoes and threw them at the man. A nearby snowman made snowballs from the snow and attempted to do the same. His aim fell short. The walls of the castle broke as a giant ice golem followed the reindeer. Two more humans arrived to surround the strange man. The first was a man wearing a white turban and cape over silver armor. Fringes of blond hair drifted into his blue eyes. They hardened as he pulled out a sword and spat out “Saix”. The other was a girl, dressed in a pink short dress. It looked like the dress covered silver armor, like the man’s. She did not carry a sword, but instead a long pink key with flowers rested in her hand. 

“Saix, Stop!” She shouted. He turned to look at her, a cold grin twitching on his face. “Your hair is turning grey. Your ears are already pointed. Sora is off figuring out how to beat you. Riku is finding new wielders. Give up now. Lea wants you back to being the guard he knew. He’s trying to find your own sister. Just, come home. Be safe.”

“And yet you threaten me with two beasts, a brute, a monster, a failure of his Job Class, and you, a delicate Princess.” Saix’s mouth twitched. Then he sped past the group, grabbed the girl, and held her tight. The girl tried to bite on his arm, but the black cloth kept her from biting too hard. A black portal opened up behind him. “ELSA!” The girl shouted. Elsa now sprinted towards him, throwing ice daggers at his head. “Hold on Anna!” The reindeer charged. Light poured from the blades, but the portal snapped shut. Miliseconds later, ice daggers buried themselves in the wall where the man’s head would be. 

“Elsa!” 

Elsa jerked awake, leaves sticking to her braided hair. Kairi and Edym had started the fire back up. Bread turned into toast, eggs sizzled on the grill, and Edym had already dug tea leaves from the packs on his chest. The tea kettle started to whistle in the middle of a second, smaller, fire. The sun peeked through an opening in the trees, it was already a few hours after sunrise. A bird whistled behind Elsa, and a nearby brook babbled. That must be where Edym found his water. 

“Are you alright?” Kairi asked. “Were you dreaming about Anna again?” She gave a sad smile, and poked one of the pieces of bread.

“What makes you think that?” Elsa asked as she reached up to pat her hair. 

“It started to hail.” Edym said matter of factly. Elsa looked around to see pea sized hail surrounded their general area. The pine trees nearby looked none the worse for wear, though. And it didn’t go much farther than the few feet around her. Elsa stood up, and stretched. Her ice dress long ago exchanged for a more practical one of cotton. Still, the Arendelle crocus had been embroidered on the hem and sleeves. And it was still the Arendelle colors of blue and green. Kairi and Edym looked about the same as when she met them. Just a bit more tired. Kairi too was nursing a small fracture from the last time she and Edym had sparred. 

“You don’t need to apologize.” Kairi cut in as Elsa opened her mouth. “And Anna wouldn’t want it. I know she knows you’re going to get her back. That’s all she needs. I’ve been in her situation.”

“Thank you.” Elsa said softly. “So, why are we here again? You came here with all haste the last night and then those… things forced us to make camp.” 

“According to Merlin.” Edym started to say. “There are journals here that chart the unknown. All we know of the author is they had no significant contact with a keyblade wielder. They could hold some information. It helps this place is known for summoning odd creatures.” 

“And there’s a light here. Merlin said it was as bright as a shooting star.”

“And could burn out just as quickly.” Edym finished. “We should probably keep that from happening.” 

“So, how should we -” Kairi started to say.

SNAP

Kairi summoned her keyblade. Elsa narrowed her eyes, ice and snow just a finger twitch a way. Edym rested his hand on his sword. 

“I TOLD you, I saw hail!” A girls voice came from off to their right. “Hail! In Summer! Why won’t you believe me on this!” 

“Because you told me you saw it while you were off looking for your vampire boyfriends.” A boys voice came after it, slightly exasperated. The bushes surrounding them parted slightly to reveal a boy and a girl, both with brown hair and brown hair. The girl dressed in a pink sweater with a shooting star on it. The boy wore shorts, an orange t-shirt, a blue vest, and a cap with a blue pine tree on a white background. He also carried a journal, that he hid as soon as he realized they weren’t alone. 

“OOH! New people! Hi! I’m Mabel!” She bounded over, and started to raise her hand to shake Elsa’s. The boy grabbed her, and pulled her back.

“Mabel, they have a SWORD.” He whispered. 

“Dipper, didn’t you carry a sword when we faced the-” the boy, Dipper, put his hand over the girl's mouth. She just ducked away and ran back a few steps, a grin on her face. 

“Mabel, we don’t know them.” He said, and started to chase her. Mabel giggled and began to run around the three. Elsa relaxed, Kairi’s keyblade vanished, and Edym hid his sword under his cape. 

“And one of them has a key! And one has a cape! Come on, Dipper! Just say hi!” She said as she slid behind Elsa’s dress. Elsa started to smile.

“You’re twins, aren’t you?” She asked. “You remind me a bit of my own sister, Anna. I’m Elsa.” 

“I’m Kairi, and that’s Edym. That’s the uniform for a paladin.” Kairi explained. Dipper had stopped running and turned to look at her. “You weren’t surprised at my key?” She asked softly.

“What are you doing in the woods anyway?” Dipper asked back. “We don’t get a lot of out of town campers.”

“Some sort of trolls with red hats chased us.” Elsa replied. 

“Jeff.” Mabel growled. Kairi and Edym decided not to comment. 

“We ended up hiding here overnight.” Edym finished. “We weren’t sure what was going on and figured better wait it out.”

“You should come to the Mystery Shack.” Mabel said after a moment. “That way you can take a shower and get something to eat for lunch at least. Also.” Mabel looked back at Elsa. “Can I knit you a sweater? I think you’re really pretty and I think you would like a sweater.” Elsa actually giggled. 

“I would love that, miss Mabel.”  
****  
“I love your hair, Elsa! It’s so pretty. Can I really try and braid it?” Mabel asked as she brushed a bit too hard. 

“Yes, I’ll show you how. And then I can do it for you, if you want.” Elsa smiled as she sat down in front of the mirror. Mabel ran the brush over and over through her white blond hair. 

“Hmm… it’s a bit strict for me. I’m not even sure that my hair works like that. Yours is so smooth.” Mabel said as she felt a bit of the hair before she started to braid it.

“So that’s why we’re looking for the journals.” Kairi finished. She had hid quite a bit, like the fact she’s from another world, but the basic info was all there. Edym had his eyes narrowed on Mabel’s reflection. He was particularly focused on the shooting star design on her sweater. 

“Okay, okay.” Dipper said after a moment. “But why should I trust you?” 

“I’ve never seen Elsa this calm.” Kairi said after a moment. She started to drink some of the soda offered her, but Dipper grabbed her hand.

“It’s a local brand. There’s literal pits in it.”

“Oh, thank you.” Kairi said, and spat the pit out into a nearby bowl. “I’m serious. We’re probably going to stay here a bit anyway. Elsa has really taken a shine to your sister and I’d hate to see the two of them parted so soon.” 

“YOU HAVE SNOWFLAKES IN YOUR HAIR!” Mabel screeched. “Oh my gosh, you have to teach me how to do that.”

“Trade secret.” Elsa said after a moment. “Thank you for helping with my braid.”

“I never get to do any willing make overs like this. Candy likes her hair down. Grenda wears a short ponytail. And Wendy does let me brush it now and then but she grew up with lumberjacks so braids aren’t really in her forte. You like BRAIDS. THAT BUN.” Mabel smiled, then started to carefully braid Elsa’s hair. 

“Yeah, we’re going to be here a while.” Dipper sighed. Edym stood up and began to walk around the room.

“Beatrix’s eyepatch, you have the Beatles? On VINYL?” Edym gave a slightly crazed, wide, grin.

“Yeah…” Dipper replied as he scooted closer to Kairi. “I mean, they are good, but a bit before my time and they are everywhere so I don’t see why you-”

“Can I listen?” Edym asked as he grabbed the records off the shelf.

“Sir Edym.” Elsa said from over by the mirror. “We are guests here, and you are disturbing them.” Mabel continued to focus on the braid. “Miss Mabel that is a little too tight on one side.”

“I’m going to go listen to these and figure out what they make me feel.” Edym hummed an unknown song as he walked off holding the treasured vinyls..

“A friend of his stole his copies before he could ever listen to them.” Kairi explained after a second. 

“Ah.”  
***  
Once again, Master Xehanort cursed this body. He may trust every part of him, each of the almost 12 other parts, but nature demanded that the man sleep. As each part of him dispersed, he warped himself back to the carved area that meant his bedroom. It wasn’t much, compared to his old room. Cosmos had yet to visit, among other things. But the stone walls held his books and theories. Scattered over his desk were lists of girls who could be a Princess of Heart. The few bare bits of the wall held other people who could become his vessels. Xemnas spied on Ienzo and his girlfriend, Vanessa. A picture of Ienzo was framed next to an old photo of himself and Cosmos. The only other remnant of his old life was a paupou fruit that rested between the two photos. 

They were all like that, to be honest. Isa clung the most to his fading life. Not that he truly cared. But that version of himself liked spicy foods and bread more than the others of Xehanort. Small things like that. Isa never knew the reason why, just knew that he did a few things slightly differently. 

Master Xehanort knew why. They should kill Lea soon. He was a problem. And the original seven lights were almost entirely beyond their reach. However, the back ups did just as well. One was almost captured too. They just needed to find the seventh.

With those thoughts in his head, Master Xehanort lay down on his sheets and closed his eyes.

“So, I hear you are looking for some help?” Master Xehanort opened his eyes. The room had gone black and white. The only thing of color in the room was a flying yellow triangle with one eye, a top hat, arms and legs, and a bow tie. “I think it would be easy to work out a deal, No Heart.” 

“Who are you?” Master Xehanort asked as he sat up. 

“Name’s Bill Cipher.” The triangle said. “You look like you could use a hand getting out of bed.” A hand burst from the floor, grabbed Master Xehanort around the waist, set him gently down on the floor, waved, and vanished.

“You’re an interesting one.” Master Xehanort said as he stroked his chin. “How did you find your way here?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Bill said as he circled Master Xehanort. “I’m here because I think we could strike a deal. You want your chance to be with your lovely goddess and see what happens when things get destroyed. I have some players I need to keep an eye on.”

“Should I be interested in this game of yours?” He asked. Bill didn’t reply, but the yellow inside him flashed to series of images. Master Xehanort was able to see a boy with a constellation on his forehead, a red head girl holding a bag of ice, a young boy with white hair and a star on his back, and an old man with a fez. Sora was there too, for some reason. And the girl, Kairi. Edym too. And a few other things he couldn’t place or went by too quickly to see. Was one of them L- “What is it you want.”

“I know where a Princess of Heart is. One of your back ups. I tell you where she is, you keep her safe and tell me more about other worlds.” Blue fire burst in Bill’s hand. “I like you, old man. You’ve got a certain, Joi De Vivre shall we say.” The blue fire extinguished and Bill disappeared, only for his voice to come from behind Master Xehanort. “So, what do you say?”

“You seem eager to make a deal.” Master Xehanort said slowly. “Why?”

“Stock, trade, dreams can get boring after a while.” Bill replied as he backstroked to the front. “But look at you. You have sought after this for, how long? 80 years? more? You’ve left countless worlds destroyed in your wake. You destroyed your original body, corrupted and possessed another, and you’ve lost several times! To a guy about, what, 17? And that’s not counting how you split yourself into pieces. And you STILL haven’t won. In fact, that first time backfired.” Bill spun around. “For a guy trying to destroy the universe, after knowing how to do it in the first place, you aren’t doing a good job.” 

“So why help me?”

“Like I said. I like you. Plus I could use more info about these other worlds you got. Just keep the girl safe.” The blue fire came up again. “Do we have a deal?”

“Deal.” Master Xehanort held out his hand. “So, who shall my other self look for?”  
***  
“I have to admit, this town is beautiful.” Elsa said. Small bits of ice sparkled again in her bun, but the rest of her hair had fragments of undone braids and loose bangs hanging over her head. Mabel’s bun, however, was perfectly done, despite lacking the ice decorations. Kairi privately agreed with Elsa’s assessment of the town, but the chill of Oregan and Gravity Falls made it different from the island she called her home. Edym said nothing, but he fingered the Thalassa charm that he had sewn into his cape. A brown leaf fluttered by Kairi. Dipper and Mabel raced ahead to a diner called “Lazy Susan.” “And she is close to her brother. I hope it stays that way.”  
***  
“I bet she’s a queen.” Mabel whispered to her brother as they waited for the other three to catch up. Waddles rolled in mud next to her and Dipper was flipping through the journals again. “Dipper, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Dipper said, as he started to bite the end of his pen.

“Dipper.”

“That key. I know I’ve seen it in here… AHA! Are they behind us?” Dipper glanced up at Mabel, who peered over to check.

“They’re distracted by Toby. Go.” She crowded next to her brother as Dipper pulled a black light from his vest.

“These giant keys are used by keyblade wielders. Only certain people may use them. There appears to be a rhyme to pass it along, but it does not guarantee it will take. While keyblade wielders seem good, some are evil. And the keyblade causes darkness to come to wherever they land. They particularly call beings called Heart-”

“They’re coming this way.” Mabel looked up. “Should we trust them?”

“Not sure.” Dipper said as he hid the journal again. “The journal says don’t trust anyone.”

“And you trust me, Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy, Old Man McGucket…” Mabel listed people off on her fingers. 

“I get it.” Dipper said as he tugged on his hat. “Let’s just see what they are up to.”

“They want the journals. They told you. I don’t like that part. But they all seem nice.” Mabel fell quiet as the others drew up close to her. 

“There you are, Miss Mabel. May I ask if you often bring Waddles to a diner?”

“They have squirrels all over the place there. And coffee omelets. I don’t think she minds a pig.” Dipper replied in a short manner. 

“Dipper, are you okay?” Kairi asked. 

“I’m fine. Where are you going to stay tonight? We don’t have room in the Mystery Shack and-”

“We’ll camp and decide where to go from here.” Edym replied. He made a gesture with his head to Kairi and Elsa. 

“Mabel, can you tell me more about your town? It looks so interesting. I saw a poster for Pioneer day. What was that about?” Kairi nodded as Mabel started to explain about Pioneer day, marrying woodpeckers, and the 12 and a half president of the United States.

“You know, if you don’t trust us, you can just say so.” Edym said as he kept pace with Dipper. “I can see why not.” Dipper turned to look at him. “Three random people show up in the words, two of them dressed in armor, The other is wearing a dress several years out of date. I have a sword, a cape, and a turban. The other has a key that disappears. The last, well, you’re trying to figure out where she keeps that icy sparkly powder.” Still, he smiled. “Look, if you want a gesture of good will.” He pulled out a small, yellow, plush toy in the shape of an ostrich chicken. “This used to be Kairi’s. I managed to track it down. Give it to her, and see how she reacts. And, maybe, if you trust us, we can give you some information.” 

“And you listen to me.” Dipper said as he swung around. “You hurt my sister and I-”

“We are even then. Kairi and Elsa, among others, are my charges as a Paladin. You hurt them, you will be very thankful you are a kid I don't attack kids." Edym walked off, leaving Dipper squeezing the toy in his hands.  
***  
“He was more fun before.” Kairi said as Dipper caught up with her. “I don’t remember much, I was very little, but he took me to a beach, I met some of his friends, and the few days or so we were fun.” She glanced at him. “I’m sorry if we’re busting anything.” 

“Do you know what this is?” Dipper asked as he held up the -

“BOKO!” Kairi grabbed it and pulled it close to her head to snuggle it. “Oh my gosh, Boko. I thought I lost him ages ago.” 

“You’re not going to hurt us?” Dipper finally asked. Kairi looked at him through a hole in Boko’s stuffing. 

“Why in the name of Kin- Why would I do that?”

“Because… because this whole thing is weird.”

“Life is weird. You roll with it and try to at least hold your own. So many things happen that you can never expect. Like Boko here!” At which Dipper threw out his hand so she didn’t bump into Elsa.

“What… what is this?” Elsa asked, her nose wrinkled as a squirrel ran across the floor. “This isn’t shut down?”

“Well, it’s one of the few places you can get something to eat so… no.” Mabel said as she bounded towards their regular seat. “But the squirrels are nice! Hi Mr. Nuts!” the squirrel in question hissed at her and bounded towards the kitchen. “He’ll warm up to me.”  
***  
“I’m never having Coffee” Elsa said after she took her first sip. “Why would anyone drink this bitter brew?”  
***  
“I am very sure that squirrel hair should not be in the omelette”  
****  
“How do you manage to destroy toast?” Elsa said, but stopped her further tirade when she saw Kairi and Edym shaking their heads frantically across the table. Dipper and Mabel had run off to say hi to some friends of Mabel's. “What is our plan?”

“I think we found the light. And Dipper probably has the journals.” Edym said. “He was looking at something while we were talking to that man.” 

“Who’s the light?” Elsa asked, but a look of shock and recognition crossed her face as she and Kairi turned to look at -  
***  
“Okay, they are looking away. Are Paladins in there too?” Mabel asked. Dipper nodded and opened the page.  
“Paladins are guardian warriors. They have white magic and prefer defending others to attacking the main threat. They are powerful in a group, but usually need some sort of muscle to go after the main threat.” 

“It has a picture too!” Mabel whispered as she pointed to a female warrior dressed in a fusion of Kairi's and Edym's styles.

“Hey, man, give it back.” Dipper and Mabel turned to see Robbie yelling at Edym, who gazed at the guitar with utter wonder. 

“Can I play it please?” Edym asked. His fingers were already reaching out to grab the guitar. 

“Do you think you can handle something acoustic like this? You look like one weird hipster.” Dipper watched as Edym’s brow furrowed and he glanced back at Kairi and Elsa, who both shrugged. 

“I can play acoustic, guitar and sitar. Further, your E string needs to be tuned, there’s some splintering around the sound hole, your strings themselves are fading, and you aren’t plucking right.” Dipper had to grin as Robbie’s mouth flapped. Taking that as yes, Edym grabbed the guitar and began to check the strings. 

“I-” Robbie couldn’t finish. Edym’s fingers plucked a melody that reminded Dipper and Mabel of a sunny day on a beach. Whatever it was, it moved Kairi. She was practically crying as she rested her head on the table. 

“Dipper, I think they won’t hurt is.” Mabel whispered as the song continued. “They already figured out that you have what they want, and they haven’t bothered you about it. Elsa is nice. Edym is nice. Kairi … Kairi feels familiar somehow.” Mabel put her hand over her heart. “You don’t have to show them the journal, but we can trust them.” 

Edym started to sing another song. A girl mourning the bloody taste of war as she fought for her ruler and wondered if her ruler was truly honorable and just. And in the end, the girl decided to run towards her love, to run towards honor, and to conquer her fear to fight for what is right. 

The entire diner cried by the end. Except Robbie. 

“We… should probably go.” Mabel whispered. Dipper nodded, and saw that Kairi and Elsa were already heading to the door. Edym was thanking Robbie as he returned the guitar.

“Okay, that was great.” Dipper said as they left the diner. “Where did you learn that?”

“I-” Edym stopped, and rested his hand on his sword. “Something’s wrong.” 

“I see the Ice Queen is here.” Kairi, Edym, and Elsa stopped in shock. Saix stood still, his weapon behind him. “I do not wish to beat you again. I need the light.”

“Ice Queen What is he-” Mabel turned to look at Elsa, but Dipper grabbed her and tugged on her sweater.

“Mabel, look out!” 

Ice had spread from Elsa’s feet, coating the street and the sidewalk. Saix did not slip, and neither did Elsa as she advanced. 

“WHERE. IS. MY. SISTER” Elsa asked. Icy spikes jutted out of the road. Saix only snapped his fingers. Dark creatures and silver creatures manifested from the ground. They paused for a second, then started to lunge for Mabel. 

Edym and Kairi jumped onto the offensive. Kairi’s key sword twirled as she shot out light and hit the dark and light creatures. Edym’s approach was more to the point as he impaled one and beheaded another. or would have, if their body was solid. Hearts drifted up when Kairi beat another dark creature. “Saint Cross!” Edym shouted, and light burst from him, eliminating a few of the dark creatures. As soon as they disappeared, though, they came right back. And in greater numbers. Kairi and Elsa continued to demolish the creatures, Elsa had started throwing ice daggers at a few of them, but Edym moved to the edge and did what he could to defend the townspeople. 

“Mabel, we need to run.” Dipper said as he grabbed her hand. She turned, but they both slipped on the ice. As they got back up, Dipper looked around and saw they were surrounded by the dark and light creatures. 

Ice Spikes impaled a few of the dark creatures. Ice trailed from Elsa’s hands as it began to hail. One hand jutted out towards Saix, and icy winds pushed him back towards a wall of spiky ice. He opened up a portal, and got away. He landed a few feet away. Before Elsa could redirect the attack, he joined in the group attack on Mabel. Dipper had the book out and beat whatever he could with it. Edym ignored the monsters for now and moved towards Saix. His sword soon clashed with Saix’s claymore. It twirled, sending out a vibration. Kairi stood in front of Mabel, and alternated between hitting the Heartless and sending out pulses of light. 

“ELSA!” Kairi called out. Elsa turned, saw a large heartless heading towards Kairi and switched to attempted to freeze or impale the heartless. As she did so, ice fractured on the edges and a few people trying to get away from the fight slipped. A few heartless and Nobodies began to turn on the crowd. 

“Go.” Elsa whispered. Ice spiked again, wiping out a portion of the Heartless. A cold wind blew through town as the remains of Elsa’s bun and braids slipped free. Kairi managed to summon wings like Ven and did what she could to swoop and take out the heartless and nobodies who moved onto the townfolks. Edym and Siax continued their fight, but Edym could no longer hover, his sense of balance wasn’t helping him in the ice, and the shock waves and beserker state that Saix frequently used meant Edym was on the run more than he could strike out. 

“STOP!” Mabel shouted from the middle. The battle screeched to a halt. Elsa paused just after throwing an icicle spear, Kairi used the confusion to mop up the last few heartless and nobodies, and Edym dug the blade into the ground so he could no longer slide.

“If… if I go with you, do you promise not to hurt anyone?” Mabel asked.

“Mabel, Mabel no!” Elsa and Dipper shouted. Saix thrust his blade in her direction, the resulting sonic boom knocked her to her feet and she slid back until she hit the sidewalk. 

“State it, slowly.”

“If I go with you, do you promise not to hurt anyone in this world, either directly or indirectly?” Mabel repeated, her hand twisting in the hem of her sweater. 

“Agreed.” 

“NO!” Snow started to form into the shapes of monsters, but Kairi and Edym grabbed a hold of Elsa.

“Elsa, stop.” Kairi whispered. “I don’t like this, but we will get her and Anna back. We can't fight him here. Not with these people.” 

“Time to go.” Saix said as he reached out. Mabel ran to her brother and enveloped him in a hug.

“I love you.” She whispered. “Elsa, is there anything I should tell your sister?”

“Tell her that I will tear down mountains to get her back home safely.” Elsa growled. Claw like ice protruded from her fingers. 

“Mabel!” Dipper tried to reach out, to grab her hand, but he slipped on the ice and when he looked up, Mabel was already caught by Saix. Saix threw her over his shoulder and walked into the portal. “MABEL!” 

The ice vanished. Elsa shook out the remainder of her bad bun. “Come on, we have work to do. Dipper, is there anything about tracking?” 

“I’ll get Chip and Dale on the line, see what they know.” Kairi agreed. Edym sheathed his sword and walked towards where she had disappeared. 

“We failed again.” Edym whispered. “I failed again. Why can’t-”

“Hey, she took the grappling hook!” Dipper suddenly said as he felt around for something. “Mabel, what are you up to?”

“I think I know what HE’S up to.” Kairi hissed. “They’re going to take our place in the battle. They will be the lights to summon Kingdom hearts.” 

“Yeah, I have no idea what that is.”  
***  
“Hello?” Mabel groaned as someone poked her side. “Hello? My name is Anna. I noticed you have the Arendelle braids?” Mabel opened her eyes. She turned over and saw a young woman with bright red hair and wearing a dress the same green color as Elsa’s. 

“Oh!” Mabel’s hand flew up to her hair. “Yes! Yes! I know Elsa! She said she loves you and she will rescue you soon. I’m Mabel.” 

“Anna.” Anna held out her hand. “And there is Tiana, Rapunzel, Kida, and … Melanie Ravenswood.”

“A ghost?” Mabel said with a smile. Tiana sighed and looked over at her. “Hi! I’m Mabel!”

“I’m Tiana.” Tiana smiled. “Well, aren’t you cute. How are you doing today?”

“I’m good. Where are we?” Mabel asked.

“Nowhere.” Melanie said as she ghosted towards them. She wore a wedding dress, but it was in tatters. She clasped a bouquet of dead flowers. “It’s a void. An Inbetween. Where the unknown reside.” 

Kida just made a dismissive gesture. Rapunzel kept on reaching back as if to grab hair that was no longer there. 

“Well, we have to escape!” Mabel shouted. “Whatever is going on, they must be planning something serious.” 

“They need seven of us. There are six now.” Rapunzel finally said. “There’s nothing here. At least in the tower there was books. I need the sun.” 

Mabel glanced down at her sweater. 

“I have a plan.” 

***  
“Listen to me you scruffy Nerfherder, you are messing with the WRONG person here. “ A guy with one eye pulled the woman into the void. Melaine, who sometimes appeared as an old lady, was the only one clearly older than this woman, but this woman was world weary. Her outfit was functional, white, and looked vaguely like some sort of camoflauge. The only “pretty” thing she had was her long, brown, hair that she and made into two braids which wrapped around her ears. The man had one arm around her neck and the other making sure her hands were bound behind her back. She could do little more than walk into the room, but she still tried to headbutt him. 

“I know, I know. One of the Last of the Jedi, head of the Senate, freerer of the Galaxy, still took you down after months.’ The one eyed man pushed her into the room. “Besides, I can teleport. Ooh, looks like we got all seven! Finally found you, eh?” He walked over to Mabel, who was sobbing in the corner. The other Princesses -and Melanie- stayed away from the portal. “So, what’s your name?”

“Mabel. Mabel Pines.” She cried. “I just want to go home. I want my brother.” The man began to lean over her shoulder. 

“Brother, eh? Well, maybe we’ll return you to him when we’re done. We’ve got big plans for -”

“GRAPPLING HOOK!” Mabel rolled out and shot it at his one good eye. He reeled, Mabel grabbed the woman’s hand and ran towards the portal. “GO! GO! GO!” 

“Why that little-” he hissed, but they had all left. 

“Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan.” The woman said, keeping an easy pace as they ran through the white castle. Mabel was not. Melanie floated towards Kida, who, nodded, dropped back, and picked up Mabel. 

“Anna, Princess of Arendelle. Are we all Princesses?”

“No.” Mabel and Melanie said at the same time. And were immediately derailed by a man with white hair, yellow eyes, and holding

“SITH!” Leia shouted, pulled a blaster out of her pocket, and shot at him. The man vanished, but tried to attack again. Rapunzel grabbed a piece of metal nearby, and hit him over the head. The Sith stumbled, and Leia blasted him again. He charged at Leia, but a stream of ice hit him and he fell backward. Ice coated the walls. A door slammed open and snow and wind poured into the hallway.

“That’s some blizzard.” Tiana muttered as she found her own weapon.

“That’s no blizzard, that’s my sister. ELSA!” Anna shouted.

“ANNA!” Elsa shouted back as she appeared in the doorway. Behind her stood Kairi, Edym (both glowing), Dipper, and two people that Mabel didn’t recognize. And a walking carpet.

“Well look who decided to show up!” Leia shouted. “I’ve had this guy on the ropes for ten minutes.”

“Yeah, yeah.” the oldest one there said, and shot at the Sith. “That’s not a Sith, is it?”

“I am Xemnas, leader of Organization XIII, ruler of nothingness-”

“Sora says that Ven says he misses you, Terra.” Kairi shouted at Xemnas, who stopped in shock. “And Lea wants me to tell Saix that he’s figured out where Isa’s sister is.” 

“Estelle?” The man who took her, he must have been Isa, stopped for a second. The other boy she didn’t know came forward, holding a green beam sword. 

“Sis, come on!” He shouted. The other Princesses ran towards the exit. 

“How DARE you.” The one eyed man said. He appeared from a portal, and held his hand over one eye. With the other eye under an eyepatch, Mabel wondered how he knew where to yell.

“Xigbar!” Another cloaked figure called out. “Stop them!” 

That was when both Edym and Kairi whispered one word.

“Holy.”

That was also when the Manotaurs started stampeding through the corridor. 

***  
“Come on, I HAD them.” The man- Han- said as the princesses sat in his ship. Luke chucked and tinkered with something as Leia rolled her eyes. 

“Please, you couldn’t hit a barn, not the broadside, the entire barn. Luke, where can we find a barn to test it out?.”

“Oh, yes, your worship. Because you were doing SUCH a wonderful job before.” Han snarked back. Chewie yelled something behind them. 

“Mabel, stop braiding his hair.” Dipper said as he looked in the journal.

“Come ON Bro, bro. There’s a ghost RIGHT THERE. WE’RE IN SPACE. I’M A PRINCESS. This is fantastic!”

“We are in space. With an alien. I’m going to just sit here for right now until I can think through this.” 

Elsa and Anna giggled from their perch. 

“Elsa, why did you let your hair get like this? You hate the buns. And how did you get pine needles in it?”

“I slept outside. Anna, are you okay? Do you need anything to eat? To cool down?” Elsa started to reach for Anna’s forehead, but Anna just gave her a hug instead.

“You’re here. I’m fine. I just want to go home.” 

“I’m not sure you should go home yet.” Kairi said as she gazed out the window. “Master Xehanort wants to use you. I’m not sure for what. You need to go somewhere safe. Where you can’t be recaptured. Did he say anything to you?”

“Sorry, we were mostly on our own.” Tiana said. She flicked through the ship's cook book. “I’m sorry, I can’t read this.” 

“It was intentional.” Kida growled. 

“It was calculated.” Melanie said, in her young woman form. “He wished to break us." Her hands clenched the flowers. 

“Oh Delita’s beard, I got it.” Edym muttered. “He got around you being a protector of light, Kairi.”

“What do you- Oh Kingdom Hearts.” Kairi muttered after a second, and banged her head on the table. “Radiant Gardens. We will all have to hide there.”

“That’s not going to work. I have a restaurant to run.”

“I’m a queen.”

“My sister is a queen.”

"I need to be with my husband and parents."

“Ruler of the Senate.”

“I protect travelers from Le Phantom. Without me, their souls will be swallowed whole.” Everyone turned to look at Mealanie. 

“I’m NOT leaving my brother.” Mabel chipped in. “We’re family. I don’t want to leave Grunkle Stan and Soos either.” 

“We’ll have to work something out.” Edym finally sighed. “Kingdom Hearts, this is a mess.” 

“No, it isn’t.” Mabel said with a smile. “We’ll get through this. We made friends, met knew people, literally trampled over a group of people in evil black cloaks. It will be okay." Dipper at this point sighed and handed the journal to Kairi.

“Or it will be as soon as my twin sister and her husband stop making out in front of me.” Luke said. Rapunzel giggled.  
***  
“This was a mess.” Master Xehanort hissed at the yellow triangle. “You lied to me.”

“No, I didn’t.” Bill replied. “Think about the deal we made. I just told you where Shooting Star was. That’s what I agreed to. You need to uphold your end of the deal.” He twirled his cane. “I want my information.” 

“I could kill her.”

“No, you can’t.” Bill appeared to grin. “You need her alive, as do I. You attempt to kill her, you go back on our deals. And you don’t want to know what happens to people who do that.”

“I could not tell you.” Master Xehanort calmly retorted. Bill laughed.

“Oh please. Here’s the thing, No Heart. Once I’m in your head? You can’t get me out. Now, about that information….”

“I will get you.”

“No, you won’t. I’m a being of pure energy with one weakness. To interact on the physical plane, I need a vessel.” he pointed at MX with the cane. “But that’s not the point right now.”

“And why not?”

“That still means I’m the ruler of the Realm of Dreams. And everyone has to sleep at some point.”


End file.
